Chow Chow
The '''Chow Chow or sometimes simply Chow or Chowdren is a dog breed that originated in Northern China where it was referred to as Songshi Quan, which translates into "puffy-lion dog".' Appearance The Chow chow is a very sturdy breed with a squarish body and small triangular ears. It is highly known for it's thick orange, black, brown, or cream colored fur that is very soft, or very rough. Due to its abundance of fur in the neck area, the ancient Chinese called it "Puffy-lion dog". Their eyes are very deep-set, and are very hard to see. Additional features that make this breed odd include a blue or purple tongue and muzzle, its curly tail, and straight hind legs. Any breed mixed with the Chow will gain its purple tongue. It is a rather large dog, typically 20 inches tall in height and 70 pounds in weight. Behavior The Chow is a loyal and passive dog and has been known to be playful. Chows are very kind and loyal dogs, but they have been known to fiercely protect their owners from strangers. They are extremely aggressive to strangers, but almost always timid. They have been known to form very strong bonds with family members and their owners and might even kill somebody for them. Despite their loyalty, they are very stubborn and make it a challenge to train. They are not very active dogs, but they need daily exercise as all dogs to keep from boredom. In addition, Chow chows are very quiet and well-behaved and do not have an odor. But, they have extreme hunting instincts and will be aggressive towards cats, dogs, and other smaller mammals. The ''Journal of American Veterinary Medical Association, of the 238 fatalities from lethal dog assaults, Chows, were responsible for 8 of them. Chows must eat twice a day, however, they must never be overfed, as that can lead to hip problems from it's stocky build. Chow chows heavily shed in spring and fall, then, the owner must groom them more often. They usually require grooming 4 times a week, but in shedding seasons, require it daily. Chows must be bathed monthly to prevent fleas. Chow chows have many health problems including glaucoma, cataracts, lymphoma, hip dysplasia, gastric cancer, and fleas. Fleas are the main predicament due to their thick coat of fur. History Chow chows are some one of the oldest dogs on record, that may date back to 150 B.C. Chows were originally bred for working and herding, but were eaten in times of famine. Chinese legends mention black tongued "lion-wolves", chows pulling sleds, a ruler owning 5,000 chows, and them being bred for food. One legend says that Queen Victoria had a teddy bear modeled after a chow chow. In present day, the AKC registers 10,000 chows a year. Martha Stewart owns 3 chows. Gallery chow chow puppy.jpg chow pup.jpg black chow.jpg chow chow 2.jpg chow chow 3.jpg chow.jpg chow chow black.jpg Dog panda.jpg Video Poll Would a Chow make a good pet? I want one NOW!! Totally! Yes. Probably. No. Never! I hate them!! Sources Wikipedia Dogbreedinfo.com Category:Poochpedia Category:Chinese origin Category:USA Category:Non-sporting breeds Category:Domesticated breeds Category:Asia Category:Asian origin Category:China Category:North America Category:Northern